When Beck Oliver Killed Me
by So We killed him
Summary: Running doesn't help. Sleeping doesn't help. Beck Oliver doesn't help, he only adds to Jade's pain... more and more. Jade/Beck, so its already really cute :  first Victorious fan fic.
1. Rosie The Chair

Jade traced the outline of her young face on the picture, her hair had been curled ever so slightly and her smile is wide and you could see her whole face. She turned to Beck who was sitting on an old chair that was her grandfathers. He held up a photo album that was yellowing with age.

"What is this?" He asked. Jade put the photo in her jean pocket and walked over to Beck. The photo album was large and looked fragile. Jade leaned in.

"I don't know, it's probably my grandpa's or something." Jade said calmly, she turned away and began to go through more boxes that had been forgotten in the attic or her house. Jades mother had sent her and Beck up to look for old stuff to give away to charity. "It looks old enough."

"Are you ok?" Beck got up from the chair and walked over to Jade, the old boards creaking under his weight. Jade didn't turn around. She pushed a stray piece of hair back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jade said solemnly and looked behind her, Beck was upon her, his breath was hot on her neck, is was sweet. "Ew your breath is all disgusting."

"I'm sorry about my disgusting breath." Beck leaned back and Jade stood up from her kneeling over the boxes. The boards continued to creak loudly. "Is that why you're mad? About my breath?"

"Yes, your breath makes me want to kill myself." Jade teased and turned to face him. She got closer and put her hand into his. Beck grabbed Jade other's hand. He leaned in and smiled sweetly.

"Well then I'll never breathe again," Beck said this like it was a total fact and that they weren't kidding around. Jade bit her lip and put her arms around Becks neck.

"That might be nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beck asked and held Jade arms length apart as if he was her father and making sure that her outfit was acceptable for a young girl. Jade leaned in, she made sure her smile was full of secrets.

"What do you think?" She pulled away and sat in the chair Beck just sat in. It was still warm. She began to trace the photo again.

"I think you're gorgeous." Beck said and also sat in the chair, their body's squeezed together in the old chair. He kissed her forehead. Jade waved him away.

"I thought you weren't going to breathe." Jade looked away from Beck who was flabbergasted. Beck grabbed Jade's shoulders and made her look at him. Jade looked into his eyes which were warm.

"What is the matter?"  
"That you're going to spend three weeks at Tori's fucking lake house." Jade looked at him, she tried to hide her jealousy and pain. "I have no idea what you're going to do!"

Beck blinked several times. Surprised she actually told him. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, but not that slut Tori." Jade held Becks hand, their fingers began to lace around each other. Jade looked down at smiling innocent Jade. She tried not to break down.

"We'll then I won't go." Beck declared. Jade looked at him and bit her lip. All summer they hadn't done much but be with each other. And at time's she even got bored with Beck.

"No." Jade kissed him. "Go, have fun."

"No." Beck kissed her. "Come with me." Jade blinked. She smiled.

"You're inviting me to Tori's house?" Beck nodded. Jade blinked again and tried not to scream. Beck noticed how tense Jade suddenly got. "But Tori won't let me come."

"Yes she will." Beck put his arm around her. The chair felt like home to Jade. She felt safe in the chair.

"Beck?" Jade asked and turned to him. Beck to turned his head to meet her eyes. He noticed how full of life her eyes were, honest happiness. This was rare even for him to see and took it in.

"Yes."

"If you laugh I will punch you in the balls, but can this be our chair?" Jade asked and looked at the arm of the chair, noticing how faded red it was. Beck laughed. Jade glared at him, she turned her hands into a fist and raised it. But then Beck said.

"Well if it's our chair what will we name it?" Beck asked and patted the chair. Jade rested her head in his shoulder, she put her hand on his knee and he put his on top.

"I think we should name is Rosie."

"Why Rosie?" Beck asked. Jade looked at the chair closely.

"Because its red." Jade said, her eyes were back to normal.

But Beck would keep that image in his head forever.

Jade sat in the kitchen, she was sitting across from her mother and her father wasn't home. Jade looked just like her mother which she hated. Her mother was one of those young mothers.

"What did you and Beck find?" Her mother asked and cut another piece of her steak. Jade had only nibbled on the salad. Her mother plopped the piece of steak into her mouth.

"Our chair." I said, my mother smiled. Jade cut a piece of meat, she just looked at it. After 30 seconds she put it in her mouth.

"Which one? There's so much crap I want to throw out up there."

"Its red, grandpa's." Jade cut another piece of meat.

"Lovely!" Her mother clapped her hands together "your grandfather would read you stories in that chair. It was so adorable." Her mother giggled "back when you would smile."

"I'm going to finish my meal upstairs." She grabbed her plate and made her way up to the attic. The boards creaked like they did earlier. Jade sat in the red chair, her plate was radiating heat in her lap. Jade ate all her food.

When she looked down she saw that it was empty. Angry she threw the plate across the room. It smashed as it hit the wall. She had no regrets about breaking the plate.

Jade felt the rage that commonly consumed her fill her up now. She hardly ever got mad at her mother. They weren't close but her mother understood her easily. She felt like she only had Beck.

Jade looked at her desk, she went to her computer. Jade logged onto the slap. She was going to vlog. Vlogging made her feel good.

Jade looked into the camera "hey everybody. I'm just here to say that for the next few weeks I'm not going to be online. I know you all will miss me and Beck but that's too fucking bad, huh?" Jade moved the computer some more "AGH! THIS WEBCAM IS A PIECE OF SHIT!"

She squinted into the camera. Pickles appeared. Jade slammed her fists on the keyboard "WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jade gasped when the pickles disappeared "so that's it. I'm going with Beck to Tori's. Oh yeah Tori I'm going to your beach house with everyone! Keeping a eye on _my _boyfriend you big slut!"


	2. Cat, Mooses, and other various animals

Cat shoved her high-tech camera (it was called the Jixnin and she had bought it from Sky Store) in Jade's face, Cat smiled showing all her teeth (and they were really white). Jade pushed it away with her left hand. She held her hands away to look at her black nails.

"Its just so pretty!" Cat said and hugged the camera.

"Who let crazy ass Cat into Sky Store?" Jade yelled to everyone in the R.V. No one replied, Cat took a picture of an owl ring she had on. She showed it to Jade.

"It lights up when I have the hiccups!"

The R.V. hit a bump and jumped up high.

Tori was talking to Beck. Tori was twirling her hair, flirting no doubt. Jade stood up. Cat had been talking about how her uncle Stephen's chimpanzee had eaten her cell phone and whenever he opened his mouth and she got a call you would hear a "totally epic" California Gurl remix.

Jade walked over to Beck. She sat next to him and glared at Tori. Tori glared back, it was a good glare. But not as deadly as Jade's icy glare. Jade turned her attention to Beck and rested her head on Beck's shoulder, she liked how her head fitted perfectly in his shoulder.

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked to anyone but no one. Tori looked out the R.V. window. Dan was in the truck and driving with Andrea.

"Not yet, love." Beck said and kissed her hair.

"We're getting close." Tori had finally given up being friends with Jade. Jade nodded and looked over to Cat. She giggled as she took ten pictures a minute. Robbie sat in a corner talking to Rex.

"She's not a whore, Rex!" Jade heard him yell. She didn't look up, she was used to his antics. Jade glared at Tori who was still sitting within make out distance of Beck.

"Rex is talking about Tori. And he is dead ass wrong!" Jade yelled and laughed. Tori moved away and sat next Cat.

Beck looked at Jade totally surprised apparently, "say your sorry."

"How will you make me?." Jade asked. She picked her head off of his shoulder.

"Will violence." Beck said and poked her stomach.

"Poke my stomach again and I will kill you in your sleep."

Suddenly Tori squealed. She pointed out the window.

"WE'RE HERE!" Jade looked out the window relieved. The car ride had been three painful hours and Robbie had tried out this cologne that Dan had given him. It smelled awful and Jade had nearly suffocated. She had survived by staying near Cat (who always smelled like a love child between cotton candy and mints) and nuzzling her head in Beck's chest.

A girl sat on Tori's porch, her hair was a dirty blonde with epic streaks of pink. She had on about several layers of black eyeliner (which was smudged) . She was wearing a bikini top and tight gray shorts. Her body was something out of sports illustrated, her eyes were blue and she snarled when she saw Tori's face.

Jade was going to like this girl. Trina was talking with the girl. Jade looked at Tori.

"Your sister is here?" Tori nodded as if this was obvious.

"It was either her or my mom." Jade nodded and agreed. Trina was better than Tori's mom, well maybe. Cat left the R.V. first. Jade followed with her hand holding Beck's. The lake house was nice. Cat was yelling at a tree then hugged it.

It was very modern and had a bunch of windows. Jade looked at the girl sitting on the porch.

The girl cracked a smile then retracted it.

"I'm Jade." Jade said. Beck smiled and looked at Jade. Hopefully this would work out. He thought. He crossed the fingers of his free hand.

"Layla, I live next door." The girl stood up and glared at Tori "hi."

"OHMYGOD!" Tori wrapped her arms around Layla. Layla let her own arms hang limply at her sides. Layla squirmed out of Tori's toxic hug. "HOW ARE YOU?" Screamed Tori.

"Awful." Layla said and pushed her away.

"Why?" Tori asked. Layla smiled.

"Because. I'll talk to you about it later, we can have pink glitter tea and talk about it later!" Tori smiled, and somehow didn't notice the way Layla's voice was iced with sarcasm.

Tori took her bags and raced inside. Cat took a picture of Layla. Layla blinked at the flash and opened her eyes. Her vision was laced with black dots and circles.

"I'm Cat! Whats your name?" Cat yelled.

"Layla."

"I love the name Layla! Because you can spell it in so many different ways! Theirs L-A-Y-L-A, L-E-I-L-A, L-E-Y-L-A, L-A-I-L-A, and L-I-L-A." Cat said and each time she spelled a different letter she would swing her head to the other side.

"Um, Cat. The last name was Lila. Not Layla." Layla pointed out politely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled.

"It means that the last name was Lila, not Layla." Layla said.

"Oh! OK!" Cat skipped inside with her see through suite cases.

Andrea walked in with Danny (Jade was beginning to think they were gay for each other). Trina looked at Danny then to Jade. When Danny was inside.

"Why is Danny here?" Asked Trina. "Is Tori still trying to suck his lollipop?"

"Lollipops!" Yelled Cat from inside. Cat stuck her head out of the window that was open "I want a lollipop!"

"Alright Cat, go back inside we'll go get you a strawberry lollipop later." Layla said. Beck let go of Jade's hand and picked up their bags. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going inside." Beck said and walked inside. Beck looked at Tori. Cat was looked sad.

"Whats wrong Cat?" He asked.

"I have this song stuck in my head."

"Which one?" Beck asked. He loved Cat's music choice's at times.

"The Banana Phone song." Cat looked at Beck, she let her bottom lip stick out. "I can only get it out of my head by singing it. But Jade would've eaten me if I sang it on the way up."

"Jade wasn't going to eat you, Cat." Beck said and laughed. Cat shook her head.

"No. She was. She ate her hamster in third grade." Cat said.

"No she didn't." Beck said. Cat perked up. Her smile was blinding.

"Really! So if I sang she wouldn't eat me?" Asked Cat. Beck nodded. Then realized what he had done.

"I mean ye-."

"RING RING BANANA PHONE! RING RING RING BANANA PHONE…" Beck escaped to the top of the stair case. Where Cat's singing still could be heard. Tori laughed and waited at the top of the stair case.

"You'll be rooming with Jade. I'll show you your room. Cat's is right next door. So if you do have sex keep it quiet." Tori leaned in. "She is a very light sleeper and needs a full ten hours.

"Don't worry, Jade's not a screamer." Beck said. Tori laughed. Tori motioned him to come with her. She walked him down the hall on the second floor.

At the end of the hall was a big door. Inside the room was cozy. Beck would've thought it was perfect except for the giant moose head that hung over the large dresser.

"Um, the moose is a bit freaky. I don't want it watching me undress." Beck said. Tori did another laugh. Beck sensed it was bordering on totally fake.

"Don't worry, Trina stayed in this room when she was little and the moose scared her so we bought it a blind fold." Tori walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pile of neat little blind folds.

"I like the pink bedazzled one." Beck said.

Jade slammed the door open, Tori jumped up and clutched her chest.

"You scared me, Jade." Tori said. Jade laughed and pushed Tori to the door.

"Your face scares me." Jade slammed the door in Tori's face. Jade looked at the moose that hung over the dresser then at Beck's hand which held the bright pink bedazzled blind fold. "Why the hell is there a moose and the fuck are you holding?"

"It's a guardian. And this a blind fold." Beck explained.

"Are you going to gag me in my sleep?" Jade stepped over to the dresser. She stepped onto of it and it creaked under her wood. Jade picked up the moose and brought it down with her. "This thing is going into the closet."

"Why?"

"It looks too much like Tori." Jade looked at Beck who stifled a laugh "I don't want to picture Tori watching me in my sleep."

"Wow taking charge, I like it Jade."

"I always take charge. I think I'm going to throw this into the lake."

"But its not yours!" Beck yelled. He got up and reached for the moose head.

"A lot of things aren't mine, ." Jade held the moose head up to her face. She puckered up her lips and kissed it. "He's a better kisser then you."

"Thanks."

"Your going to sleeping with the fishies ."

"TORI THERE'S A MOOSE IN THE LAKE! HURRY UP BEFORE IT DROWNS!" Yelled Cat the next morning waking up everyone in the house.


End file.
